The Girl Who Hates Me
by Netra
Summary: Peter can see in Elizabeth's eyes that she doesn't like him or say she hates him. Desperately he wants to know the reason behind her hatred. Could he make it out? Who is the girl and what are her intentions?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and the characters in it but I own Angelia, Elizabeth, Colin and the Captain.**_

_**SOMETHING IN HER EYES**_

Peter, the high king of Narnia went out in a ride on the horse with his siblings king Edmund, Queen Susan and little but brave Queen Lucy. They all intended to check if everything was going well in Narnia. They were recently called by Aslan. They asked him several times about the purpose but Aslan said that they would come to know when the time comes. Till now everything seems perfect to them. Although they heard about the tensions in the neighboring country named Angelia. They too offered help to them to gain victory over wicked captain tricky but the offer was refused by the Angelian king. Later the news came that the Angelian king James was killed along with his daughter princess Saniya. But Narnia was perfectly alright and safe. And the kings and queens of Narnia believed that this was the purpose what they were called and of course they were not wrong.

The four went deeper into the forest area enjoying the beauty of Narnia and sharing their experiences that they gained when they visited Narnia during the white witch's reign.

"I was really very eager to come to Narnia again." Queen Lucy said.

"I feel very peaceful here. My mind gets fresh and my heart fills with joy when i come here or even think about it." Queen Susan said.

"But i can't understand why we are here?" There must be some reason." Peter, the high king said with concern.

"Why, don't you like coming here?" King Edmund asked.

"I like but it's a matter of concern because it means that Narnia is in trouble." Peter said.

"Yes, that's true. But one thing I wanted to ask you, peter." Susan said.

"What?"

"I can't understand why King James refused our help. We had a very good relationship with him, isn't it?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, we had. I am really disappointed with his and his daughter's death. Princess was the heir of his kingdom. She was sent to some place to save her after her mother was mysteriously killed by someone few months ago." Peter said.

Just then they heard the voice of swords. Their horses refused to go ahead.

"Come on Edmund, let's go and check." Peter said and before the two ladies could say anything both of them disappeared in the woods.

After searching for a while they saw a girl whose face was covered and a boy with her. The girl was of about Susan's age and the boy was a bit older than peter. The trio was fighting with six or seven men and a strange looking dwarf was sitting on a log of wood and instructing them. "Quick lads!" "Bad move idiot" and so on. Suddenly peter saw that a man was moving towards the girl to hit her from the back. He ran and stabbed on his stomach. After a small battle the men along with the dwarf was forced to flee.

"Go away and don't come back!" The boy said.

Till then Susan and Lucy came to that palace.

"You both are alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah we are okay but our good friends are little hurt." Peter said and turned to the girl and the boy and said, "Please come with us and receive our service. You are hurt."

"Before we decide I want you to introduce yourself." The boy said.

"I am peter, the high king of Narnia. He is my brother king Edmund. She is Queen Susan and she is Queen Lucy. And may i know who you are? Now the girl answered in her sweet voice.

"I am Elizabeth, the prime minister's daughter of Angelia. And he is Colin, my cousin."

"So Elizabeth, what were you doing here?" Edmund asked.

She forced a fake smile and said, "Wandering for justice. My father was killed. Our king was killed. My princess died. My entire country is in terror, my countrymen became slave. We could have won but someone betrayed." She casted a cold glare on peter.

"Come with us." Peter said.

"Sorry that I am disobeying you, high king but sorry it's our war we can alone fight it." She said.

"I praise your confidence but you are hurt." Peter said pointing towards her wounds on her hand.

"It's not that much severe. We could take care of it. Let's go Colin." She said.

"Wait!" Lucy called. "Please come with us. Think that your own sister is begging you to come with her." She said bringing the most innocent expression she had.

"Emotional blackmail isn't it? I know not what you intend but I will not come with you. I can't come with you. Just try and understand dear queen." She said politely.

"We can help you to save your country and take revenge." Susan said. No wonder all the four were impressed by the way she talked to them.

"You will help us to take revenge and win the country back." Colin said and exchanged a cunning smile with Elizabeth.

"Well than, we are coming with you." Elizabeth said.

"But…." Colin was interrupted, "no arguments."

And they went towards the palace. Lucy gave a smile to Elizabeth. She wanted to tell Susan what she saw during the introduction but she stopped as that was not the right moment. At the palace they were warmly welcomed. After a short rest they were called for dinner. This time peter was sitting at one edge of the table and Susan was sitting beside him. Lucy was on the other side and Edmund was sitting next to Lucy. The two guests arrived a moment later. This time the girl was not covering her face. And she wore a long gown which perfectly suits her. Looking at Elizabeth everyone stood in amazement. No one has ever wondered that she would be such a beauty. Her face was shining brightly as if thousands of sun has come together. She seems to be floating in air. Colin was two steps behind her.

"Good evening to all of you." Susan said. Elizabeth smiled back.

"After a long pause Lucy said, "we really felt very bad when we heard about Angelia. King James was a very kind fellow. Tell us something about the princess."

"Our princess, princess Saniya?" Colin said with shine in his eyes, "a girl in the billions. She is the heart of Angelia. She was a fine swordswoman. She is an amazon. She…." He was again interrupted by Elizabeth, "but she died. The amazon died. She could do nothing for her country for her people." And tears rolled down her eyes.

"I can understand." Peter said to comfort her.

"No! You can't understand! You can't!" She exclaimed and went to her room. Colin followed.

Peter tried to apologize and understand what he said himself but he could not. The rest looked at each other in confusion.

After the dinner peter and Susan wished them good night and went to Lucy's room where Lucy and Edmund were waiting for them.

"Why have you called us?" Susan asked.

"There's something which we can't see." Lucy said fixing her gaze on Elizabeth who was sitting near the pool.

"What are you talking about?" Peter said. Lucy pointed to Elizabeth from her window.

"Elizabeth?" Edmund said.

"Do you know, when you introduced herself to her, there was something in her eyes. Even i saw Colin taking out his sword but Elizabeth stopped him." Lucy said.

"Comm'on there's nothing. I could see nothing like that. She doesn't seem to be that." Peter said.

"I am not saying that she is bad. I mean… forget it!" Lucy said.

"Then why you insisted on bringing her here?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. I just like her. I wanted to clear everything." She replied.

"What rubbish!" Edmund said.

"I just felt like that." She said in an angry and confused tone.

Many weeks passed. And Elizabeth was becoming the all-time favorite of everybody. She talks less but some way or the other she was able to find a true friend in Lucy and Susan. Edmund often felt left out in the girl talks. And as for Peter, Elizabeth tries to avoid him as much as she can. Peter would stand in the terrace and look at her maybe trying to guess why she behaves with him like that. He wanted to talk to her many times but either she refuses to talk or Colin never conveys his messages (as he thinks) to her.

One day Lucy, Susan and Edmund were practicing archery when they again heard the voice of swords. They went towards the sound and saw Colin and Elizabeth practicing sword fighting. After a little while peter arrived.

"Hey! What's going on?" Peter asked them and Lucy pointed towards Elizabeth.

"She is terrific!" Peter said.

Seeing them Colin and Elizabeth stopped their practice. Lucy came and hugged her, "you are terrific! Wow! I have never seen any swordswoman like you before! Will you teach me? Will i be able to do the same? Can…."

"Stop. You are embarrassing me. It's an art and everyone can learn it." Elizabeth said politely.

"You were superb." Edmund said, "but I would like to tell you one thing, our high king is also a great swordsman. If only you could beat him then …..Then… will do whatever you say."

"Of course, i would love to." Peter said realizing that it will give him a chance to talk to her.

"Sorry, i will not fight him." Elizabeth said.

"You will not or you can't? Peter asked, "Are you from the land of cowards?" He said jokingly. "Is that how you are going to free your country and punish the traitor about whom you were talking?"

"The traitor?" Elizabeth said with an angry glare, "now you are dead." Everyone looked at her for the last words.

"Just kidding." She said with her eyes fixed on peter. Everyone laughed but Peter could not as he could see something in her eyes.

_**Please guys read and review. This is my very first fan fic...I will upload the next chapter if you like this one. Please review...**_


End file.
